


this game we play

by orphan_account



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt: I can hold my own hand but I can't kiss my own neck.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	this game we play

"Stay quiet," she says, the first time.

Ravenna's fingers are bitter in her mouth, but she keeps quiet. Ravenna's hand pushes hers against the bed and Snow arches into her.

The Queen- _her_ Queen smiles.

-

It's only after Ravenna's shoving her fingers in her mouth yet again that Snow moves away, asks Ravenna to kiss her on the lips, this time, like she's in control, or anything.

Ravenna looks up at her hungrily, but does as she's asked.

-

The blonde enjoys looking at her afterwards, tracing patterns on Snow's stomach, watching her breath hitch when she reaches her chest.

It's somewhat of a game, for them. Should she kill her now- or after? It's always 'after' but neither of them have the energy to follow through.

(That's a lie. They do, they just don't want to.

It's still a game, even though they're playing by their rules and cheating is almost encouraged.)


End file.
